


Morning Cuddle

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of snuggles and cuddles, M/M, kyungsoo is the best cuddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just another baeksoo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Morning Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know why i keep posting baeksoo stories. I need to stop.
> 
> I didn't stop.

Baekhyun is a cuddler. That's what everyone told him, even his past relationship. Baekhyun can't live without spooning him or clinging to someone. Baekhyun is a great cuddler but he had a competitor.

"Kyungsoo, you're going to break my shoulder blades if you keep burying your face in there." Baekhyun said, felt shivers down his spine when Kyungsoo breathed and attached his lips there. 

Kyungsoo is his boyfriend for almost a year. One of greatest record Baekhyun had in his relationship. It's one of his best achievement and best thing that happened in his life. However, Kyungsoo is tough like a stone when he first met him in one of Minseok's party. He's hardly notice, hardly see, hardly read and hardly known. He's this guy just like to keep things lowkey or not get out of his comfort zone. Kyungsoo is a simple minded man with only simple needs. Baekhyun mostly found him like a very boring type of guy he don't want to associate with but, oh boy, he was wrong. If you tried to break that stone around him, Kyungsoo is more than that. He's amazing beneath the hard surface.

Kyungsoo nuzzled more, tracing Baekhyun's shoulder using his nose going to the crook of his neck. Baekhyun's heart went crazy. "Just a little more." Kyungsoo muffled againt his neck, holding him tightly in place so Baekhyun won't move again.

Baekhyun let that heat flow over his body, matching their wave of warmth in their touch. Baekhyun wants to cuddle him but he can't with their position. He sighed only, wondering around in his room to get distracted. It's six in the morning, they both have afternoon classes later. Baekhyun just want to shift his position and topples over Kyungsoo so he could get his cuddling.

And he failed.

Baekhyun hates how strong Kyungsoo's arm are. They dominated most of their cuddling session. He's like a big koala right now.

Baekhyun already admitted defeat that Kyungsoo is the cuddliest person. He clings to everything and to anyone, but mostly, he clings to Baekhyun. He loves to hug Baekhyun, holds Baekhyun, spoon Baekhyun, message Baekhyun, cling to Baekhyun. How can he compete to that?

After Baekhyun breaks the stone, the barriers, the comfort zone of Kyungsoo. He ultimately got what he wanted but he recieved more than what he unexpected.

He's busy thinking over the past when he didn't notice Kyungsoo is looking at him, half-asleep, a little daze but sober enough in his sleep. Baekhyun smiles at him and tries to kiss his cheek but can't reach him due to their positions.. Kyungsoo reads what Baekhyun want to do so he is the one leaned over and kissed Baekhyun on his lips.

"Did you get a nice sleep?" Baekhyun asked, chasing his lips. Kyungsoo does and kissed him back.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo groggy replies, snuggles back with his face bury on his shoulders again. "I don't want to move. I want to hug you forever."

Baekhyun's heart roared. "We can stay for a bit but we need to get up. We have classes later."

"Don't wanna." Kyungsoo moves his head, gently pushes Baekhyun's back and lay his head on top of his chest. Baekhyun can't help but yelp and holds his breath, praying for heaven to calm his heart screaming frantic like this. They usually do this but this is too intimacy, too affection, too much love. Kyungsoo caged Baekhyun back in his arms. "Stay here with me forever."

Sometimes sleepy Kyungsoo isn't bad as drunk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun lets out a quiet chuckles before pulling Kyungsoo back on the sheets and rains him with more kisses.

Baekhyun's competitor is too hard to defeat but he would never give up on anything. Not when Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo won his heart.


End file.
